


Tryst

by Lucifers_Trash_Stash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Trash_Stash/pseuds/Lucifers_Trash_Stash
Summary: You are one of Thanos' consorts, yet you and Ebony Maw have a secret you both keep from your Lord.
Relationships: Ebony Maw/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Tryst

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This was written as a prompt for Maw/Reader who is one of Thanos' consorts. I hope you enjoy! :D

You awoke as the door to your room opened, squinting into the darkness as you sat up on your elbows. The door closed behind the tall figure as he silently moved towards the bed. You knew him instantly as soon as he sat down beside you.

“Oh Maw,” you whispered as you threw your arms around him and pulled him in, kissing him passionately as he leaned into you. His long fingers traced down your spine before settling on your lower back. After a moment, he broke the kiss to nuzzle into your neck briefly, appreciating your comfort. “I began to worry when the mission was taking longer than Thanos said it would.”

He stroked your cheek thoughtfully. “When have you known me to be in trouble, my dear?”

“It doesn’t stop me from worrying.” You rested your head on his shoulder. “Every time you’re away from me for too long I worry that we’ve been caught and that Thanos is going to deal with me next.”

“Our Lord hasn’t found out thus far, and never will he know.” He sighed, pulling you astride his lap. “As much as he owns you and I am but a faithful follower, I still rather enjoy these thrilling trysts of ours.” 

“Even though we could get caught?” you purred, grinding your hips into his lap as he grunted. 

“As I said.” Maw struggled to speak with your teasing. “We will not be caught.” 

His hands lifted the hem of your nightgown over your hips, allowing you to fully move against him. You were growing wetter by the moment, soft little gasps escaping your throat as you moved in tandem with him. Your bodies pressed together, frantic kisses exchanged between heavy breaths. 

Maw wasted no time shifting aside his robes and sliding your panties to the side before letting you sink down onto him, a chill running through you as you sunk down further onto him. As your head fell back in silent ecstasy, you couldn’t help but giggle as featherlight kisses peppered your exposed throat. 

His hands gripped your hips as you rocked together, the darkness hiding the actions from your sight. But pressed so closely to Maw, you could see how he watched you in the dark, worshipping you completely and utterly. How you wished you could be his and not Thanos’. You longed for this every night for the rest of your life, to be treated so lovingly in these few and far between moments. 

As your movements stuttered, he pushed you through, leading you right up to the precipice. You clung to him as your thighs trembled around him, his thrusts erratic. When he was complete, the most you could stand to do was hold him tightly to you, not wanting him to leave again so soon. And his arms wrapped around you, embracing the moment before he had to return to his duties as Thanos’ most loyal subject. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see some more from me, check me out on tumblr @lucifers-trash-stash <3


End file.
